Can't Say A Word
by LollyLady
Summary: Danni is still out there but the rest of the mallrats think she's dead, some of them are in a prison with her and she can't say a word...
1. Default Chapter

**CAN'T SAY A WORD - DANNI'S STORY**

**by Catherine Parkin aka LollyLady**

The tears sometimes seem consuming, and sometimes I feel like if I could, I'd just lay down my head and let them take over, let these endless, bitter tears choke me whilst I slept. I've been here for longer than I even care to remember, The walls of this personal hell, the only thing I ever get to see. Well... except when I go through my rebellious phases and end up down in the cellar, and even there is better than here, where I'm so close to him but I can't say a word and I can't reach to hold him.  
  
So all I can do is look. Look at him. Listen as he tells the others of Amber. Listen as he smiles and cries over his memeories. I can't say a damned thing and its all my own stupid, ignorant fault.  
  
I've been mute for a long time now, since just after I was taken away from the mallrats, The chosen were being pretty persuasive with their methods to get me to talk and I ended up losing my ability to, After that, I was no use to them and so they shipped me here, this waiting ground and I've been sat in this same cell ever since, Watching people. Hitting guards. Trying to teach myself to talk again.  
  
I'll never be able to though. I know that now, so I just sit. Waiting to be deleted. Waiting to be shipped off to some other crappy prison. Waiting for the technoes to be overthrown.  
  
"So... Your girlfriend died, and then came back to life?!" A small, pale girl with electric blue hair grilled Bray for clues to his past.  
  
He smiled and nodded at her. "Well technically, she was never dead, but the long and short of it is that she came back to me and was about to have my baby when I was taken."  
  
I've heard the story so many times before. His beautiful, brave, amazing Amber came back to him, just like "princesses" always do in the end, but he's never mentioned me, not once has he mentioned his beautiful, brave, amazing replacement Amber and that kills me.  
  
"How long was she gone for?"  
  
Bray rubbed his forehead. "A year, a year and abit..."  
  
She leaned towards him. "And you never... in all that time..."-  
  
"Well of course I did. I needed love. I needed sympathy, I thought she was dead didn't I? Of course I slept with someone else. I'm only human." He stood up. "And before you ask about her... Her name was Danni, and she's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

I cried again last night and he slept through it like he always does. Everyone did. Gazing absent mindedly at the teary eyed girl staring back at me from the mirror, I bit my fingernails until they bled all over me. I cried for them, my old friends the ones I left behind at the mall but also in the mines. I cried for my parents, the ones who did this to us all, and I cried for me, poor, powerless, speechless Danni the girl who, before any of this, knew how to look after herself. Knew what she wanted... Now, all I want is to get out of here.

You don't get sympathy here, everyone's going through the same thing and no one ever bats an eyelid whether you're ill, or just sad. No one gets comforted, No one gets love. Especially not me.

I'm invisible in here and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't make people pay attention to me. A small girl, she can't have been more than about ten, stifled a yell beside me as she awoke from a nightmare. She'd only been here a day. I reached through the cell bars and took her hand, squeezing it hard, not only for her, but for me too.

Wiping the crimson from my bleeding fingers onto my dusty shirt, I smiled at her, I tried a reassuring one and then changed it to a sympathetic one and she held hard onto my hand, whispering prayers that after so long, meant nothing to me.

Its always hardest on the little ones.

People are shipped in and out of here nightly, they're either deleted in the cellars, sent somewhere else or in very rare cases, sent home. Whichever way, we never see them again.

I don't blame Bray for never recognising me, I don't exactly look the same as I did when we were together. My hair is cut into a short, scruffy bob and I have a long white scar across my right lip. I suppose my eyes are differnt too, I suppose they're hollower if that's a word. More empty and I've lost weight. I don't feel any differnt inside though. I'm still that same stubborn little girl, the same person who always thought she could cope on her own. But I can't. I never could cope. I always needed someone. I needed Bray.

I still do.


End file.
